


Go To Hell, Tina Chen

by Littleartistan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A slow burn with porn, Bondage, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings Realization, Gavin getting his head out of his ass, Gen, Gen to Slash, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Porn, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Tina Chen being the best friend Gavin needs, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleartistan/pseuds/Littleartistan
Summary: Gavin Reed refuses to admit that the on again, off again, we're-not-actually-dating relationship he's been having with RK900, Richard, is actually a relationship. Richard finds some pleasure in making Gavin squirm, but is terrified something finally snapped in his servos and he's been reading this all wrong.In comes Tina Chen, local lesbian, Police Officer, and Android Loving Expert. With a little coaxing in each directions, she might just get these two idiots together yet.A/N: Fic is told from Gavin's perspective, but there's a hell of a lot of Tina here too.





	1. Head, meet Ass

“Gavin fucking Reed, is that a new hickie on your neck?”

Gavin tucked his chin into his hoodie and refused to look the other woman in the eye. The female officer had the biggest shit eating grin on her face as she leaned over before jabbing the detective in the neck. Gavin slapped her hand away as she laughed. The two were in the middle of a lunch mid-investigation and Gavin just had to take off his jacket and forget it was there. Tina Chen, someone Gavin would label his best friend if she didn’t roast him as often as she did, sat across from him in the squeaky pleather booth, her greasy quesadilla pointed at Gavin. Gavin took a careful bite of his enchilada, not letting her have another swipe at his neck.

“Holy shit, you got someone to actually go above the collar bone!”

Now, in the middle of their lunch, in the middle of a semi-run down tex-mex place, eating greasy garbage food, Tina had to make a comment.

“Shut the fuck up and stop poking it.”

“Why? Did you get it on the way here?”

“Ex-fucking-scuse you, I do not fuck and drive...any more.”

Tina still refuses to let him live down the road head car crash he got when the two were at the academy. Thankfully no one was hurt and they were able to convince their superiors that an animal jumped out from the brush and scared them. Tina has a photocopy of the incident report in her desk at home. On numerous occasions has Tina threatened Gavin with reading it at his (eventual) wedding, only to have him give a replay of their academy graduation and the infamous “Chen Chowdown,” which may or may not have been Tina eating everything off of the El Pollo Gordo menu at 5am.

Gavin finished his rice before grabbing his jacket and tossing some cash on the table. Tina double checked the amount before bolting out behind him. It was a rainier-than-usual day in Detroit, and Gavin would rather get back to the precinct before it got worse. Part of him said to drive off and have Tina walk back, the other half reminded him that she absolutely just covered their bill. Tina slid into the passenger seat before Gavin could make a decision, forcing him to just start the damn car anyways.

“Was it Richard?”

“Fuck off, ‘was it Richard. He’s the pain in my ass, not the dick in my ass.”

Truthfully, it was Richard. The fucking 6’4” android had somehow figured out that Gavin was a fan of his rather rough handling and thought it would be fun to ramp it up between the two of them. The pair had been going at it for the better part of a month, their partnership at work growing stronger because of it, to the point that Anderson even made a comment on it. 

Gavin thought he managed to get the tin can to keep most of the other bruises below the collar, but the asshole snuck one by him. Whoever at Cyberlife decided that the ‘Highly Developed’ androids needed to have the smoothest moves and sharpest tongue needs to be slapped and then kissed. Gavin turned the radio the up so he wouldn’t have to listen to Tina attempt to get any more information, but the woman was clever.

“Really? Cause the wifi receipt on Richard’s last email to me had a really familiar name to it….what was it?”

Gavin prayed she didn’t fucking say it.

“Thot-om and Go-whore-rah?”

Motherfucker.

“Yeah, he must have sent it when he brought me home the other day.”

“The email was sent yesterday.” Gavin said at an attempt at casual chitchat. Double Motherfucker.

“Fine!” Gavin slammed his hands on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. “We fucked after the McLoughlin Case.”

Tina cackled as she bounced her feet on the floor.

“I knew it! Ah, you can’t say I don’t have the Chen Family Intuition.”

“You have a working pair of eyes, dipshit.”

Tina wiped her eyes and leaned back in the chair as Gavin continued to drive. 

“Wait, wait, wait! McLoughlin? The Red Ice Brothel? _Where you had to pose as a fucking waiter in those short?!”_

Tina’s laugh became howls at this point, recalling the tiny sequined shorts and rabbit ears Gavin was forced to wear. Richard had posed as a buyer/regular at the club while they gathered information. It didn’t help that all of Richard’s video evidence had a heavy focus of Gavin in the shorts, or that the video of the arrest included a shot of Gavin kneeling on someone’s back, rabbit ears askew.

“My ass looked great in those shorts.”

Gavin countered the laughs with an attempted reasoning, but Tina’s retort was even faster.

“That or Richard _really_ likes being called sir by you.”

He could feel the blush reaching his scar, not a good sign. It means Tina actually managed to embarrass him. This could not stand, Tina and him kept a fair balance of jabs and shadey comments, something needed to be done. Gavin looked over where the woman was sitting before checking the rear view, no one behind them. Gavin slammed the brakes, sending Tina flying forwards with a yell. The woman clutched her chest and handgun, looking around to see what would have caused Gavin to react so violently.

“Jeeeesus Chriiist, Gavin! I could have….why the…..fucking hell, man!”

This time it was Gavin’s turn to laugh.

“Don’t dish what you can’t take.”

Tina punched him in the arm as Gavin began driving again. She turned the radio up to a near obnoxious degree and began singing along to some old rock song. Gavin, rolling his eyes, let his mind wander back to him and Richard.

They had fucked around a few times and Gavin let the android crash at his place instead of just sitting at his desk finishing old cases, but that didn’t mean they were a thing or anything. It was more a fuck buddies situation, cohabitating like. It certainly didn’t mean that Gavin felt hurt when Richard told him to head home because he needed to finish reports, or that Gavin knew exactly which of his old records to play when Richard keyed into the apartment. No, it was as he said, just a couple of fucks. Nothing more, nothing less.

“So….when do you plan to let him know you’re dating?!”

Tina screamed over the music.

Gavin almost legitimately swerved off the road. He screamed his reply back at her.

“We’re not dating! It’s just sex!”

“Gavin, he gave you a hickie above the collar!”

Gavin slammed his hand into the radio’s off button, Tina still yelled not realizing the car was quiet.

“NO ONE TOUCHES YOUR-oh….no one touches your neck though! I thought it broke your attempt at being a hardass.”

“Fuck you, I am a hardass. He’s sneaky, I didn’t notice.”

Gavin couldn’t deny that, but still! Just. Sex.

“You also gave up smoking.”

“I read a health article about it on the train.”

“Bullshit. I know from personal experience that those androids have a tendency to make you stop bad habits.”

If there was anyone who could see right through him and call him on bullshit, it had to be the Chloe fucker herself. Tina had been having a relationship with one of Kamsky’s Chloes after the genius told her to have one help after a work injury. They were the poster child for human/android relations at the office, going as far as appearing as Fowler’s personal guests at the Mayor’s Christmas Ball. Reed’s own half brother set him up to deal with the most knowledgeable and fucking annoying friend he has ever had. If their mother wasn’t the light of both of their lives, there’s an honest to goodness chance that Reed would have personally held Kamsky under the water of his dumbass lap pool. Go to hell, Tina Chen, there was nothing going on with him and Richard.

“Fuck off, Chen.”

“Not as long as you’re bottom for the android.”

“Who the fuck said I’m the bottom?”

“He’s a solid 7 inches taller, bitch, you’re a bottom.”

Gavin attempted to rebut it, but decided silence was better. Tina put on her best shit eating grin and leaned over the car’s center console, stretching her seatbelt as far as it would let her.

“So...did you call him Daddy?”

“I am fucking driving both of us off the nearest cliff.”


	2. Head, Meet Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the precinct, Gavin and Richard keep dancing around each other, not saying what they mean. Meanwhile, Tina is back at it again being the loving best friend she's always been, but it doesn't stop her from showing a bit of her hand and planning her next move.
> 
> Recruiting a good friend, Tina begins plotting.

Gavin could all but feel the stress seeping into his spine as he stretched at his desk. He has been writing reports for about 6 hours and every 5 minutes something came up that pulled him away from said reports. First, Hank had an unruly suspect clock him in the nose, which meant Gavin who happened to be sitting next to said suspect being walked into the interrogation room had to be the one to jump up and deck the guy. The two fought for a second until another officer could help Gavin contain the suspect. 

Sitting back down at his desk, Gavin turned to watch as Connor grabbed a medical kit they kept in the office and went to work. Hank let Connor touch him and fix him, not pushing him away or snapping at him like the pair did not even 2 years ago. It seemed like a whirlwind postrevolution, between Richard coming to work for the department, Connor and Hank getting closer, and finally ending with Hank and Connor announcing their engagement to the office a few weeks ago, the pair having a cake and stuff for the other androids working there. The sight annoyed the fuck out of him, Connor always made Hank into a total sap and fuck if part of him didn’t crave that kind of attention.

Well, that kind of attention just so happened to walk over when Gavin felt pain in his hand again.

“Detective Reed, lovely color you’re sporting, trying a new look?”

Richard smirked as he sat down, white Cyberlife jacket coming off with a shrug. The other android sat in a sight turtleneck shirt, sleeves pushed up his forearms, Gavin pretended to look at his injured hand and totally didn’t check out Richard’s impeccable body.

“Eh, some punk tried to pull a fast one on Anderson, good thing I was there to save his ass again.”

Richard grabbed Gavin’s hand, his LED spinning as he assessed the damage. He gingerly moved cybernetic fingers across the purpling skin, pushing only the smallest amount to make sure nothing below the skin was broken. Richard’s other thumb began absentmindedly rubbing the pulse point at Gavin’s wrist. 

“Did it hurt?”

Richard asked quietly, still looking down at Gavin’s hand.

“N-Nah, it didn’t get bad enough for that.”

Richard looked up at him, eyebrows knitted the slightest bit.

Looking up, Gavin watched Richard’s eyelashes flutter with a blink, his blue-grey eyes looking darker as they scanned Gavin’s own, his eyes travelled farther down to Richard’s lips, the softest pink hue just dusting them. Gavin looked over to where Tina sat, she turned her head just so slightly before wiggling her eyebrows. Gavin snapped his hand out of Richard’s grip before going back to writing, rubbing his nose scar with his good hand. He looked at the paperwork on his desk, changing the subject.

“Where the fuck have you been all day?”

Richard looked at him as he leaned back.

“Working, it’s what you do when you have a job. You should try it some time.”

“Fuck you. I was standing around a rainy fucking alley all morning, didn’t see you there.”

“You smell like salsa.”

“The killer used salsa to kill some androids, it taco while for us to clean it up.”

Gavin had to laugh at his own pun, Richard’s smile grew just slightly into a more genuine smile.

“I guess he guacs on the wild side.”

Gavin looked up at Richard who attempted to hide his own smile in a case file, but Gavin could feel the smile from behind the manila folder. The pair’s shoulders started shaking as they began laughing quietly to themselves. Gavin could feel tears coming to the corners of his eyes as he tried to talk.

“T-That is so fucked up, Jesus fuck Richard.”

Richard composed himself and shrugged, picking his pen up to actually get back to work. Gavin’s phone buzzed, a picture from Tina. Nonchalantly picking it up, Gavin moved his phone so Richard couldn’t try to peek. There were a few photos, blurry and zoomed in. One was of Gavin about to jump Richard as he fixed his hand, the same photo with shitty drawings on it to make it look like the boat scene from The Little Mermaid, and the last was a gif of Richard and him laughing.

G: ‘God you’re infuriating.’

T: ‘ ;P ’

T: ‘Trust me, it’s worse from where I’m sitting.’

G: ‘Don’t you have citizens to protect?’

T: ‘Don’t you have robodick to suck?’

G: ‘Go fuck yourself’

T: ‘I'll ask Chloe later, but thanks I'm good.’

G: ‘I know where you live, you're dead to me, Chen.’

A hand covered Gavin’s phone, causing the other man to pull it towards his chest on instinct. Snapping his head to whoever it was, Gavin narrowed his eyes at Richard.

“Excuse you, privacy?”

“We have a lead on the alleyway case. Let’s go.”

“That case is mine and Chen’s.”

Richard looks over to Tina who just so happened to not be at her desk. With a smirk, Richard turned back to Gavin.

“Officer Chen is currently occupied. I’ll be accompanying you.”

Gavin pulled his body away from Richard’s making sure to send one last text to Tina before grabbing his coat.

G: ‘ >:C >:C >:C >:C >:C >:C >:C’

Instantaneously, Tina replied.

T: ‘ ;* <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3’

Gavin stuffed his phone in his pocket before following Richard out the door. Richard went towards his department issued cop car but Gavin was already halfway to his old roadster. Richard turned around without missing a beat and followed Gavin, smiling as he watched the way Gavin’s ass moved in the jeans. He looked away as someone fell in step with him.

“Hello, Officer Chen.”

“Tina.”

“Hello, Tina.”

“Good work on the hickie.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Alright, alright. Just try to not walk into a pole while staring at his ass.”

Richard looked at her, realizing that _she actually did know_ what was going on between them, and actually walked into a pole while his servos were trying to figure out how she figured out. Everyone stopped when there was an audible thunk of Richard’s head connecting with the metal pole.

Tina covered her face as Gavin actually fell over from laughing so hard. Richard stood up, wiping himself off before turning towards Reed.

“That was not my intention, and I hope that this doesn’t make you think differently of me, Tina.”

Tina patted Richard on the arm as they continue walking towards the floored detective.

“Nah, I’m just trying to make sure you two assholes don’t kill each other. I’d rather go to a wedding than a funeral.”

Richard’s LED spun from blue to yellow and back. Richard had no idea if Gavin even thought about a possible wedding, let alone them as a couple. His internal program reviewed their previous history and ultimately came up with a single conclusion:

‘Gavin Reed is looking for physical companionship and nothing more.’

Something tightened inside Richard’s chest, but loosened. As long as he was able to keep his own feelings in check, then possibly this would work out. He and Gavin could keep up the sex and then at work stay as merely partners.

Gavin was wheezing at this point, unable to talk. He looked at Tina and Richard before falling into another fit of it. Richard sighed and helped Gavin up and into the car, Tina waving goodbye to them. Pulling her phone out, she speed dialed a number and brought the phone up to her ear.

“Hey babe, yeah, nothing’s wrong, trust me…...yes, I did eat the salad you packed today, yes Gavin had his as well. I promise…..really? Well, tell Kamsky that we would love to. Oh, and babe?”

Tina watched as the car drove off into the inner streets of Detroit.

“See if he’s able to add another 2 table settings.”


End file.
